Moonlight Waves
by inugirl13
Summary: She is fed up... a nice walk out to stare at the ocean might clear this young girls head... AU


A/N: Sorry I havn't put anything out lately... school is such a pain in the arse... but it will finally be over on the 15th! Please review to this and give me suggestions for new fictions! I have no more ideas! Please help me!

Warning: Not for people with weak constitutions. MAKE OUT SCENE AHEAD!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto character for if I did... well... let's not go there.

* * *

She stood there in her short, silky, strapless, black dress, watching as the waves rolled back and forth in the moonlight. She held her arms, tring to protect them from the cool breeze that swept acroos her body. She had been arguing with him again and couldn't figure out why she stayed. They had been doing nothing but arguing since the officially became a couple.

She continued to try to warm her arms up, rubbing them up and down, as she starred out at the reflection of the moon in the water as it rippled.

_Why? Why must it always end in arguing and tears? Why do you keep going back Sakura?_ She thought as she shivered and wiped her eye from another stray and fallen tear. I should leave him... here... just get away from all the pain and the- her thoughts were cut off as she felt a coat being placed on her shoulders. She then felt to strong and warm arms wrap around her shivering form.

She kept her face forward, feeling him rest his chin upon her left shoulder. His lips brushed across the side of her ear as he slowly and softly whispered into her ear.

"Still as stubborn as ever," he spoke, gaining her attention as she turned her face to him and glared. "Now that I have you attention," he said and hugged her still shivering for tight against his coatless chest. "I'd like to apollogize. This constant fighting is ridiculous. So..." he kissed her cheek lightly. "Do you forgive me?"

She stopped glaring and looked foreward ond more, questioning herself whether he is truely worth feeling the pain for.

**He made you cry! Dump his sorry as**- her thoughts were cut off once more as she felt him turn her head towards herself and wipe another newly formed tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry to have made you cry... I never meant to hurt you like this..."

"Sasuke... you never _mean_ to hurt me... but you do!" she said, turning into him and looking up into the eyes of the taller form.

"Sakura... please..." he had the sorriest look she had ever seen and she couldn't help but start to giggle. He raised an eyebrow and starred. "Is laughing a good thing? Does it mean you forgive me?"

"No... and yes."

"Why were you laughing?" he asked, tightening his grip once more as she rested her head upon his shoulder and nuzzles herself into his neck.

"You had the saddest look I've ever seen plastered on your face," she said and she picked her head up once more.

"I did, did I?" he said before capturing her lips.

She leaned into his kiss and felt his tongue sweep across her lips, asking for entrance. She let him enter her mouth and felt his tongue exploring her mouth's crevases. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. His coat was barely caught by him as it had slipped off her shoulders. He tried to place the coat upon her shoulders once more but finally decided it wasn't worth it.

_I'll just keep her warm... kukuku..._ he thought as he lifted her legs from under her to carry her bridal style back to the apartment the had been sharing.

He brought them inside and sat them on the couch, not once breaking the kiss and sat her on his lap. Sakura broke the kiss for air and nuzzled into his neck once more, starting to fall asleep.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't the ocean beautiful tonight?" she said just before falling asleep.

He started to soothingly rub her back before kissing her head. "Yeah. It is.

* * *

A/N: This was a ONESHOT! This is it! I made this because of one of my favorite authors **Dark Angelic Kitty! I** 3 you! (not like that you pervs XD) I hope you enjoyed this short story and reiew to it please! 


End file.
